


受力分析

by 709394



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394





	受力分析

　　安德鲁医生拿着电子病历：“所以你在和你家的仿生人打闹——”

　　“——康纳，他有名字。那小混球硬是要‘把你抱起来’。”

　　“这时候你家康纳刚好把仿生人专用性爱部件装上了。”

　　“那是他刚发的第一笔工资买的，可宝贝着呢。但是这么一整我可不赔他，他活该！”

　　“你就让他抱了。”

　　“是——你不知道那小混球能有多烦人，就像一只巨型贵宾一直围着你甩尾巴——”

　　“——而你们两个都恰巧忘记了仿生人的主要材质是塑料和轻质钛合金。”

　　汉克梗着脖子直视安德鲁医生：“我——行吧，好吧，我的错。我总忘记他是个塑料安卓。”

　　安德鲁医生看了他一眼：“接着那个性爱部件被压断了。”

　　“断了。”汉克重复。

　　“你摔地上了。”

　　“没错。”

　　“而你刚洗完澡，没穿裤子——”

　　“——我围了浴巾的好吗——”

　　“——非常巧合地摔在了断了的性爱部件上。”

　　空气凝固了一秒。

　　“没错。”汉克用力点头，“所以现在能给我拿出来了吗？”

==================================

@救救医生：#都是巧合 今天一老大爷的X光片。[微笑] 

[图]

2.7万 转发 3.6万 评论 17.8万 点赞


End file.
